Modern organizations have widely adopted network-based video surveillance technologies, due in part to the decreasing cost of network components and increasing concerns regarding terrorism and crime. The rapid adoption of these technologies has resulted in a substantial rise in an amount of captured video content that is available for these organizations to monitor. Real-time monitoring of the large amounts of captured video content, however, is often unmanageable for many organizations. Therefore, some organizations have forgone real-time video content monitoring in favor of post-hoc analysis of video content for particular events, e.g., for forensic and evidentiary purposes.